


Never Really Knew (That he Could Dance Like That)

by Louisandthings



Series: I Met You (Now I Miss You) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisandthings/pseuds/Louisandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayns an art major the last thing you would expect from him is to be obsessed with a bottle blonde, beer drinking frat boy, but he is. He totally is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Really Knew (That he Could Dance Like That)

Zayns an art major the last thing you would expect from him is to be obsessed with a bottle blonde, beer drinking frat boy, but he is. He totally is.  
This (to quote Louis) “unhealthy fascination” with Niall began at the beginning of his Sophomore year when Louis began dating this Freshman rushing for the Delta Psi frat the Zayn just had to meet. One thing leads to another and then Zayn finds himself at a party surrounded by the people he goes out of his way to avoid. Louis had long ago ditched him, running off to find harry through the mass of people and that had left Zayn alone in a corner sipping some shitty, watered down beer bored out of his mind. And just as he’s about to make his escape, Shakira’s Hips Don’t Lie starts playing loudly through the speakers and not a second later someone comes sprinting into the room, leaps onto the beer-pong table despite the protests from the people around him and begins moving his body to the music. He’s a milky white pale with a pink flush from the alcohol, his eyes a piercing azure blue and a tuft of golden blonde hair peeks out from his Chicago Bulls snapback, placed backwards on his head. His lips are bright red from his constant licking over them but Zayn barely sees any of that, he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from his hips and his uncoordinated, albite very sexy, dancing. His ab muscles are contracting and his biceps flexing from where arms are raised above his head, and he just looks so downright obscene. Its the hottest thing Zayn has ever seen in all of his twenty years of being on this planet, and Zayn wakes up to Louis ass every morning so thats saying a lot. Eventually the song ends (too soon if you asked Zayn) and the boy hops down from the table and starts making his way over to Zayn.  
“Enjoy the show babe? ” He says in his thick Irish brogue.  
Zayns so stunned he can only manage a weak nod of his head before turning to watch the hot blonde walk away, staring at his perky little ass. Just as hes about to exit the room he turns around one last time and throws a wink over his shoulder. Zayn is not drunk enough for this.


End file.
